Easy
by Zrfm
Summary: One huge Amy/11 drabble


It's easier with Amy. She's quick and fiery and always ready for anything. She's the one to suggest they experiment, if even a little. He produces silky ribbons from a draw in a room full of crafts and allows her to tie him to her bedroom chair.

He gaspes and witheres as she runs her fingers over his chest and abdomen. She smiles and tells him he's beautiful before kissing him and straddling his hips.

''My pretty little Doctor...'' She almost croons. He moans and she grinds against him harder, soaking a wet patch against his trousers.

''Pond...'' He murrmers into the crook of her neck as she nibbles his earlobe. He was the 900 year old Doctor, who knew all the tricks to please a woman and this girl, this child had him whimpering like a teenager. ''More...Amy...please...'' He found himself gasping against her neck as she kisses a trail up along his jaw. She smiles and unbuttons his pants. He lifts his hips and she pulls them down to his ankles, leaving him in his sunshine yellow trunks with them. His groan echoes through her bedroom and her humms against his throat make him even harder.

Through his lust clouded brain he realises she is far too overdressed. ''Clothes...'' He grunts, arching his back as she scratches his shoulder blades. She understands, moving back on him slightly and pulling her over sized sweater over her head.

She was beautiful, of course and his hands move to carress her pale skin but find themselves hindered by his ribbons. She's lovley and sexy and so, so young. There's a song playing in his head with no words or music, only colour and passion, red and love, Amy, Amy, Amy.

''Tell me your name...'' She's murrmuring as her hand flicks under his underwear and strokes him teasingly. He doesn't want to tell her, but when her eyes burn through him something wicked and beautiful slips off his tounge. She moans as he calls his own name again and again and kisses every inch of her he possibly can.

He can't take it, his feet strapped to the chair and his hands tied to each other behind his back. He growls in frustration and effort before his confines snap and he all but throws her on her bed.

His face is feral and his body is shaking as he pauses at her tight, wet entrance. She knows it'll hurt, he's big and she's tight but she can't wait any longer. Her hips buck up into his and his tip stretches her to the brink.

''Love...I love...you...'' She gasps as her hips push towards him and he lets out a strangled moan. There's no pause, no breath and no time. Just mindless, passionfilled love making. Tears roll down both their cheeks and they smiled and laughed as they collapsed together.

Sometimes he's sad he can't give her everything she'll ever want. He can't give her forever, he can't give her his child, he can't give her a real home. But it's better when she smiles at him with her eyes all soft and twinkling so that all he can feel his his two hearts aching as she carves her name into them.

There have been others, many of them, all lovers and friends and partners but never anyone like Amy. He craves her, wants her, needs her. He wants to give her all the things he never could. She loves him, loves him so much she would give up anything and everything just for a life with him. However long that lasted.

They travel on, sometimes driffting in space for days at a time just to hang out together. One paticular evening (or at least that's how it felt) they float contently on blow up recliners in the TARDIS pool.

''Did I ever tell you about the Fourth Moon of Nazarine?'' He asks her as he fiddles absently with her fingers in the water.

''Nope...'' She yawns, laying back further in her seat with a happy sigh. She's nude, they both are, and the Doctor can't help but marvel at how beautiful she is.

''Wonderful place, full of little green men all completely obbsessed with gardening. The entire surface is covered in plants, even their buildings just grow right out of the soil! Imagine that! Just pop in a seed, give it a little tlc and BAMN a hospital right where you watered it!''

''That does sound nice, Doctor.'' Amy says sincerely. She takes his hand from the water and kisses it softly. ''I love it when you talk about interesting planets, you get this look in your eyes. They light up and the green stands out more and you smile a little bit wistfully.'' She kisses him again, this time on the wrist. Soon she's climbing into his lap, water lapping all around them and their vessle threatening to capsize all the time.

Their kisses are slow and passionate, tounges running over the back of teeth and fingers tangling in damp hair. They tumble into the water as he enters her, though neither seem to notice. He thrusts slow and deep through the heavy water, his strong muscels working hard.

It's winter when she takes him to the Scottish country side. ''I used to climb this tree when I was small.'' She says, releasing his hand and sloshing through the tine snow to reach the tree. Amy stepps onto a small dip and handles a knot to hoist herself up into the tree with a practiced ease she didn't know she had.

They climb the ancient tree together untill they're nesseled comfortably in a somewhat nestlike branch. ''It's freezing.'' The Doctor shivers, holding his arms out so that Amy can sit between his legs and he can wrapp his arms around her from behind.

''I fell from this tree once, when I was five.''

His arms tighten around her, his lips against her ear.

''I broke my arm...'' She pulls the sleeve of her sweater up and shows him the faint scar below her elbow. His finger trace's the long line tentativly, breath warm, mistying before her eyes.

''Fall, I'll catch you.'' He whispers, kissing behinde her ear, making her shudder. Suddenly he's on his feet, pulling her with him untill his arms around her waist. ''Let's fall together, Amy.''

When they're back in the TARDIS, wrapped in his sheets and tumbling through extacy, she reaches out and clings to him. ''Hold on, Doctor, please, don't let me fall...''

He grunts into her ear, emptying himself inside her and holding her tight. ''Always.'' He moans. ''I'll always catch you.''

Collapsing with her in the tangled blankets is easy and comfortable. He whispers sweet nothing's in her ear as she strokes his hair and kisses him softly. ''I love you.'' She says, some what matter of factly. He humms against her cheek, smiling softly.

He kisses her without thinking, caught up in the festive lights and music of Rio's Carnival and the romantics of fireworks. She tastes sweet, the sugar from the doughnut she had eaten still coating her lips. He groans into her mouth, embarresing both of them as a family walks past. It's only a few rides and a bucket of cotton candy later that he has her backed against the nearest secluded wall with her legs around his waist as he thrusts powerfully into her.

Oh how he makes her scream that night, under the colour of fireworks and the groan of hunders of show goers. He swallows her cries gratiously, grunting through his own orgasm. When they can both walk again she drags him back to the TARDIS and kisses him untill he can't remember his name, her name or anyone elses. All he knows is her warmth, the feel of her lips on his and the intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

The TARDIS humms satisfactorily as the Doctor drifts satedly in and out of conciousness, sleepy but unwilling to let Amy's face drift from his eyes. She looks so sweet when she sleeps, almost like the seven year old he had met countless days ago and yet so much older, wiser. He sweeps the red tendrels from her face and kisses her lips softly, willing with all his might her dreams are of him.

Amy's hands are small, warm and teasing across his skin, he whimpers at her touch and closes his eyes. Her touch sends burning tingles across his skin, surely setting him alight and scourching his body. She sinks her hips down slowly untill her buttocks rest on his thighs, both gasping.

She leans so she can kiss him, moaning when his tip presses against her inner walls tightly. She contracts around him and he crys out. Passion and fire and whimpered moans fill their room untill she comes and he screws his face up in extasy.

His hand runs across the curve of her hip, taking in every tiny rigde and bump. He slides down the sofa they're laying on and kisses her bare hipbone, nuzzling her stomach, making her giggle. ''Love it when you touch me.'' She breaths lightly, smiling and tangling her hands in his hair. He kisses her stomach and dips his tounge in her naval. Amy clutches at him as she gasps for breath through her hysterical laughter.

The Doctor brings his face to hers and kisses her though his goofball grin. It's times like these she loves him like a fifteen yearold girl who gasps and shudders her way through her first orgasm with thoughts of her raggady Doctor.

He runs his hand through her tumbling curls as his tounge strokes lazy patterns on the roof of her mouth. He steals her breath and her heart and her thoughts. She feels as though she'll never be able to live again untill he's inside her and he makes her scream in completion.

''Need you.'' She says, kicking at his elatic waist band untill he slips his boxers off and pushes into her, skin flush against hers in every possible place. She whispers his name over and over and he moans deliciously in her ear. He makes love to her slowly, thrusting deep and sliding the sofa across the hardwood floor.

She thinks idily of her Aunt, and the time she had accidentally scrathed the floor when moving the bookshelf. The Doctor held her gaze as he moved lazily in and out of her, filling her to the very brim and leaving her feeling empty over and over untill she cries his name loudly and contracts around him.

He feels fifty again, making love to his first woman on the shore of his favourite Gallifreyan lake. She wasn't as beautiful as Amy, and she hadn't tasted quiet as sweet. Amy floats all around him as he comes inside her, the smell of her hair, the feel of her walls, her hands grasping his shoulder blades.

When he rests satedly on her chest she laughs. ''I love your come face.'' She says, ruffling his hair and kissing the hand he has resting beside her head. He humms and kisses her sturnum. When he dozes off she runs her fingers through his soft hair and murrmers a soft lullaby to herself.

Sometimes the Doctor thinks about children. What if? What he was to impregnate Amy? What would their son look like? Would he have two hearts? Would he have floppy red hair and hazel eyes? Would their daughter be firery and passionate and beautiful?

Undoubtably she would be, for how would anythink born from Amelia Pond be anything less than brilliant. Not to mention their child would be half time lord. He and Amy would decorate one of the TARDIS rooms in yellow and wood, a rocking chair and a crib. He'd watch hher grow round and glow, never would she be more beautiful. His child, growing inside her. Their beautiful baby.

He longs for that tiny redheaded, hazel eyed child, waking in a cold sweat to find his arms empty and Amy's body in all it's non-pregnant glory. He pulls her close then and kisses her cheeks and eyes and lips. She wakes and responds to him, sleepy and bewildered but aroused none the less.

He makes love to her slowly, savouring in the feel of them moulded together, warm and soft and wonderful. ''Amy!'' He almost sobs into her shoulder when he comes. Afterwards she asks him what's wrong, for he has tears in his eyes and a painful shadow across his face. He shakes his head and kisses her slowly, running his tounge over hers in a way that makes her breathless.

''You've given me everything I've ever wanted, and will ever want.'' She whispers against his lips, her nose brushing against his lovingly. He chuckles softly and holds her tighter in his arms.

''Yes,'' He breaths, his lips pressed against hers and his eyes shut tight. ''I love you, Amy Pond, you're all I want, if we could stay here in this moment forever I'd be happy.'' He means it, every word, she makes his long long life worth living, and makes his lonly exsistence so much less lonley.

His every cell screams love from her, his very pours sweat admiration. She keeps him sane and pure and alive. ''Love me Amy, love me as only you can.''

She does, she holds him close and kisses and nuzzles and whispers to her beutiful, broken raggedy man untill he can fall into a restfull sleep that's so long overdue.

Even when his eyes are closed and his face is peaceful she whispers her love to him, stroking his hair soothingly.

She hates his taste in music. When she flips through the vinyls and cd's in his music room she's appauled to find a collection of terrible screeching sounds he calls the 'Bancheeze'. He own none of the Earth classics, the Beatles, Rolling Stones or even Spice Girls. He does have a few Beethoven records and one Motzark, so she almost forgives him.

Amy plugs her Ipod into the hightech sound system and blasts him with fast beat dance music and a little heavy metal. He laughs and dances like a drunk giraff untill she beggs him to stop before her sides split.

''I do have one thing that you might like.'' He says thoughtfully when she's done laughing and they're collapsed on the floor on a huge purple beanbag. He jumps up and switches on a complex machine which he inserts a memory stick into. A soft chourous of beautiful melody explodes through the room, leaveing her breathless and vunerable when he falls down beside her and cuddles close, whispering along to lyrics she doesn't understand.

''Gallifreyan lullabies.'' He whispers when the music pauses to change tracks. She shivers and sucks in a sharp breath when the next song begins to play, beautiful and melodius to the extent her heart aches. He places a hand on her chest, taming her wild heart with soft touches and whispered song.

The Doctor adds words now and again, words she often hears when he thinks she's asleep. His voice sounds of love, a language she understands well when she's with him. Without thought her arms wrapp around his neck and she touches her forehead to his, pouring into his mind all her feelings and love.

He doesn't like being apart from her, it makes him edgy, irritable. She spends a week with her Aunt who's dying of lung cancer. He doesn't like the silence that spreads though the TARDIS, broken only by his angry huffs and stomping feet. He feels guilty about being mad, her Aunt is dying and he's acting like a child.

''She's gone.'' Amy says quietly when she steps into her bedroom where the TARDIS is parked. The Doctor is on her bed, reading an old magazine she bought when she was fourteen. He rises from the bed and takes her in his arms, allowing her to cry into his dress shirt as he guides her to the bed. He strips her to her underwear and slipps her favourite night gown over her head, then he devests himself so he can hold her close against his bare chest. She listens to his double heartbeat and crys herself to sleep. He kisses her hair and stays silent.

When morning comes and she's cryed all she needs she asks him to take her someone in the TARDIS. She doesn't stay for the funeral. They go to the Mulan Rouge and dance the night away, falling exhausted in each others arms on a hotel bed where they kick of their shoes and make lazy, drunken love.

They laugh as they run hand in hand from the alien foe who's plan they had foiled and when they slammed through the TARDIS doors Amy found herself against the wood with the Doctor's teeth against her neck and his knee between her thighs.

His hands hold her face, keeping it soft against his own as he kisses her thoughly. Her hands hold his hips against hers as she rocks against him and when he whispers her name into her mouth she moans. ''Make love to me, Doctor.'' She growls. He does, agaisnt the door of the TARDIS with his pants around his ankles and the buttons of his shirt ripped clean off. Their need for eachother is despret, unusually demanding. He bites her throat hard enough to mark and she claws his shoulders untill they alsmost bleed.

She doesn't know where the uncontroleable lust comes from, just that she needs him, curled around her and connected with her in every way possible. When she comes she does so quietly, gasping against his neck as his knees buckle and he orgasms, falling to the floor near the TARDIS entrance, pulling her tight against him.

They meet a strange man on one of the Gratine homeing planets. He's not all together handsome, with his orange tinged skin and strangly red eyes. his body is lean but somehow distorted and Amy is charmed before he opens his mouth. Pheromoans, the Doctor later finds out, after he's rescued her from his arms in an alley behind the club they were visiting. She has strange marks on her neck, next to and atop the ones he has already laid. He growls and swings at the man, crunching the knuckls of his left hand against his strong jaw. He wonders wheater three broken knuckles and a dislocated thumb is worth the fractured jaw he inflicted. Yes, he decides.

Amy thanks him later, when she's recovered from the rather confused and aroused state he had found her in. The man had tricked her, slipped something in her drink so his scent attracted her powerfully. She kisses him deeply, still aroused and needy, he's all too happy to assist her even though his hand aches and he feels slightly guilty.

Rory come back and everything falls apart. They travel through the cosmos and Amy visits him in the library or his bedroom often but it's not the same. Rory touches her when they're on planets, holds her hand when they walk on beaches and kisses her when he thinks nobody's watching. It sends the Doctor mad and one night when Amy comes to him in the library he snaps. ''I though you loved ME! Even though you didn't remember Rory I thought you love for me overpowered your memory of him! You were just playing me Amelia Pond, and now we're both misarable.'' He turns his back so he can't see her tears and stands still when he feels her arms around his waist.

''I'm sorry, Doctor. I love you, but Rory needs me.''

''I need you...'' The three words are uttered very quietly as he turns in her arms and burys his face in her hair. ''Amy...''

They cry together that night as they scream eachothers names and grip tight to whatever they can. Amy doesn't bother to put clothes on when she climbs into the bed with him after a shower. She curls naked against his sticky skin and tell him over and over everything is fine. It's fine.

He can almost belive her. 


End file.
